Monster Island
by LoganLermanFan
Summary: This is a Hayley/Jake Fanfic, for one of my favorite shows The Troop! I am going to try my hand at writing, this is my first. Don't want to give it all away in the description, so just read. Haha. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first story EVER on Fanfiction. I first had this story in script form and changed it to book form (which is really hard to do!) when I found out Fanfictions had to be in that format. I hope the way I changed it is okay and understandable. Please let me know what I need to fix. I don't own anything, just love the show! If it's good I will continue the story. 3 3 3 Hayley/Jake

* * *

"Jake, why do I always listen to you? Oh, that tickles." Felix squirmed as the spider wrapped his legs. Jake and Felix were hanging upside down by a spider's web around their feet while a huge spider wrapped them into a cocoon shape.

"Hey, this is not entirely my fault. Everybody knows that a spider's webbing comes from its butt not its mouth." Jake tried to loosen the webbing around his wrists with no avail.

"Actually it comes from the lower part of their abdomen. And apparently Gourgens are different. I should have realized it, according to the background info we have on them the production of proteins they require to form their webs are located in chest of the creature therefore meaning the creature…"

"Okay I get it, I should have done my research, but I was busy studying for finals. Mr. Ferguson's test, total bomber. Plus your stupid new monster tracker didn't detect the monster till' it was two feet away." Jake was reaching for any excuse he could to make this situation less his fault. Why did he have to get so egotistical and think he had it all under control? Hayley would know what to do. That's one thing he loved and very much hated about her. It seemed to be working at first, but now not so much… well you win some, you lose quite a few.

"Hey, the Troop Tracker 3000 is the most high-tech gadget they have for monster hunting. It uses the research we know about the monster and mass index to observe and detect the monsters where-bouts. Anyway, we should have waited for Hayley." The last statement had only confirmed what Jake was thinking.

Hayley ran in furious, blaster in hand to use on the monster, Jake hoped.

" Yeah, you should have."

"Hey how's it goin?" Jake said to lighten the moment. From the glare he received he knew it didn't work.

"Oh, great, fine just thought I'd drop by." She took a shot at the Gourgen and hit one of it's legs. "You know it's always good to find out…" She took another shot and missed the spider by an inch. "…from Mr. Stockley that you're on a mission…" She shot again and finally stunned the monster to the ground "…without me." Hayley pulls out a net and covers the creature.

"Well Jake didn't want to bother you, 'cause he said you were at cheerleading practice." Felix said as Hayley cut the web around him and helped him down.

"Cheerleading isn't on Mondays its on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday." Felix and Hayley turned to Jake with a blaming look on their faces. Jake knew he was going to get the 'You could have jeopardized the mission!' speech from Hayley.

"You know Mr. Ferguson? Yeah, I hear his test is a real bomber."

Hayley rolled her eyes and cut the webs on Jakes feet making him fall to the ground.

* * *

Felix, Hayley and Jake walked into troop headquarters aggravated with each other. Jake held an ice pack to his head cringing at the pain.

"I have some great news for you guys." Mr. Stockley smiled.

"Jake is being transferred?" Hayley gave Jake a smug look. Jake struggled for a good comeback, but couldn't think of anything so he settled for an evil look.

"Better than that, you guys are going on a trip." Mr. Stockley said to interrupt to banter between Jake and Hayley.

"A trip, where are we going?" Jake said confused.

"There have been some strange monster sightings at a resort on a private island called Wontega. It just so happens a good friend of mine, an ex troop member, owns that resort. I said I'd help him out, well actually I lost to him in online go fish. Anyway he said he'd pay for your airfare and stay well you fight the monsters on the island. I have already contacted your parents and said you're going to mime camp."

" We're gonna stay there?" Felix cut in.

"Yep, for about a week or however long it should take. So pack your bags and be ready to leave Friday."

"This is awesome!" Jake said excited. They all hi-fived each other.

"Oh, one more thing. Here is the information we have on each monster…" He placed a large stack of papers on the desk in front of Hayley, Jake, and Felix. "…you better read theses before you go."

*Opening theme song* (I know this would only be in a script, but it works here)

Felix, Hayley and Jake sat at the airport waiting for their plane to arrive. Then they heard a voice over the speakers. "Section 40-70 are now boarding."

"That's us" Hayley said with excitement in her voice.

They all stood up and pick up their carry-ons and walk through the terminal.

"I can't wait 'til we get there." Jake said as he opened a flyer to show Felix. "Look at this flyer. It has swimming, surfing, wind gliding, boating, snorkeling and most importantly…"

"Ladies." Felix and Jake said in unison. They knuckle touched and locked it and pulled away."What."

The group continued to walk through the terminal and finally reached the plane. As they entered the stewardess greeted them. They walked down the isle and found their seats in coach. They all started to put their carry-ons in the top compartments.

"Guys, you gotta remember why we're here. We're here to catch monsters not hang out and pick up girls on the beach." Hayley reminded.

"Yeah, it would be weird if you were on the beach picking up girls Hays." Hayley rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves as well as catch monsters."

"Well, while you two imbeciles are gallivanting around the island playing and trying to pick up girls I am going to work on my tan." Hayley shoved her bag in the small space in the compartment above. Jake sled into his seat closest to the window and Hayley sled in next to him. Felix found his seat right behind them next to the window. Jake opened the window cover and looked out.

"Rats wings in the way. I always get a wing seat."

"Stinks to be you I got the best seat with the best view, always do." Felix said pride fully. A large man walked up to Felix.

"Is this section 64?"

"Uh, yes. Yes it is." Felix stammered.

The man sled in and pushed Felix squashed against the wall. Jake turned from looking at Felix and smiled. 'Justice is served' he thought. Then he turned to Hayley. Hayley was holding on to the arm rests with a deathly grip.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." She said passively.

"You don't look fine, you look offal pale. Have you ever flown in a plane before?"

"Tons of times." Hayley jumped a little as the plane bumped on the runway. "I always get just a little nervous before take-off, but after that I'm completely fi…"The plane starts to lift from the ground and Hayley grabbed Jakes arm. Jake looked at Hayley holding his arm, a little confused, but he liked it. Hayley looked at Jake looking at her holding his arm and quickly let go.

"Do you want to hold Mr. Tuddles?"

"You brought a stuffed animal with you in your carry-on?"

"I don't go anywhere without Mr. Tuddles close by. He's always there to keep me company."

"Good to know, but I think I'll pass this time."

* * *

The pink sky streamed through the open windows of the plane as the sun began to set. The ceiling lights of the plane began deem and someone a few rows up turned their over head light on to finish reading a book. Jake sat up right and closed a comic book. Hayley with her eyes closed leaned farther back in her seat and a little towards Jake. Jake looks over at her and put his comic book away. Hayley began to shiver a bit in her sleep and Jake noticed there weren't any blanket in the pockets in the seat in front of them. He turned and stopped a stewardess going up the isle.

"Excuse me."

"Can I help you?" The stewardess smiled.

"Yes, can I get a blanket, please?"

"Sure thing, just a sec."

The stewardess quickly returned with a blanket and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" She walked over to another passenger needing assistance.

Jake unfolds the blanket and laid it over Hayley. Slowly she dropped her head on Jake's shoulder. He looks shocked at first then smiled and leaned back in his seat.

The man in the row behind leaned his head on Felix's shoulder. Felix just sighed annoyed.

Well that's it for now, if you guys like it I will post more.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter :) Two reviews on the first day. Thanks guys! I figured I would go ahead and post the next chapter, why not?

apassionforships: Thank you for the first review. I absolutely love your Troop Fanfic! I also noticed I like a lot of the same ships as you. Haha. Logan Rocks!!(Can't wait 'til Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Friday!!!!)

* * *

Hayley was still leaning her head on Jakes shoulder. Hayley started to wake up and noticed Jake's head on hers. She sled her head out from between Jake's shoulder and head. His head then fall on her shoulder. An Announcers voice then came over the speakers. Jake woke up as well as Felix by the noise.

"We have now landed in Wontega Airport please exit from the left side of the plane. I hope you had a nice and comfortable trip aboard Central Airlines. The Captain and crew would like to wish you a great day. Thank you."

Felix tried to push the guy next to him off of him and stand up. He failed miserably to arouse the man. Jake and Hayley grabbed their things from the above compartment and began to walk to the front of the plane.

"Guys wait." Felix yelled trying to free himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck, what am I gonna do?" Felix became worried.

"Just wake him up and ask if you can pass by." Hayley said sensibly.

"He won't budge, why does this always happen to me? There was this one time at the fair, when I wanted to go on the fairs wheel by myself, but no some other guy had to go with me. Oh, and that time at the zoo…"

"Look, don't panic" Jake interjected.

Hayley taps the man on the shoulder and he stirred. "Can you please move so my friend can get out?"

"Oh, sure sorry 'bout that." The man yond.

Felix scoots by the man and in to the isle. He reached up and grabbed is bag.

"Okay, let's go." Hayley lead the way. The group steps down from the planes steps and were amazed at the scenery. "I can't believe we're actually here."

"It's party time." Felix and Jake cheered.

"First we need to get our luggage and find Mr. Stockley's friend Mr. Randall so we can check into our hotel." Hayley said subduing their excitement.

"Then it's party time." Jake and Felix sang in.

* * *

They all grabbed their suitcases from the baggage claim. Jake went to grab Hayley's bright purple suitcases off for her.

"Gees, Hayley how much stuff did you pack?" Jake said as he struggled to lift it from the spinning machine.

"Be careful with those, they are all the weapons we need to defeat the monsters on this island. I'm glad we didn't have any trouble getting them through customs."Felix helped take one from Jake's hand. It slipped and he almost drops it.

"Be extremely careful with that one." Hayley shouted.

"Is it the Super-ray blaster?" Jake asked intrigued.

"No, it's my favorite cosmetics."

"Excuse me, are you the troop?" A tall strange man confronted them.

"Yes, are you Mr. Randall?" Hayley broke in.

The man stood up straight and slicked his hair back. "No, I am Mr. Randall's assistant Mr. Clayton" The man seemed very even tempered and did not smile. "I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Randall is no longer in need of your assistance."

"What?" Hayley blurted out uncontrolled.

Jake sat his suitcase down. "So we came all this way for nothing, I can't believe this?" Jake ranted.

"Are we still going to be able to stay at the resort?" Felix asked the rather straight forward gentleman.

"I'm sorry, the resort is all full, but I would be glad to point you in the way of a nearby hotel." Mr. Clayton said not very sympathetic to their situation.

"This really stinks." Jake continued to rant running his hands through his hair.

"Did Mr. Randall give you any reason why he doesn't need us anymore? Hayley said still confused by the entire situation.

"I am sorry but he did not give a reason, just these tickets for you to return home tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Clayton hands the tickets to Hayley. 'He doesn't seem very sorry' Hayley thought to herself.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Felix questioned.

Mr. Clayton shrugged carelessly.

"Can you take us to the hotel you mentioned we could stay at?"Felix asked

"I'm sorry I can't I need to return to the resort, but the place your staying is just up the street and to your right can't miss it. Well I gotta go sorry 'bout the inconvenient." Mr. Clayton turned and walked away.

"This really stinks." Jake repeated his latter statement.

"Well we better start walking" Hayley picked up her bags and shock her head.

* * *

The main street was empty up ahead. There was nothing, but a dirt road for miles. The three walked with their feet dragging and out of breath. Hayley stopped and sat on her suitcase exhausted. "I gotta rest, this is insane." She panted. Jake and Felix followed Hayley's lead and fell to the ground.

"Just up the street my foot. That guy totally scammed us. He seemed kind of fishy too." Felix tied his shoes.

Jake dusted himself off. "Yeah, I got that feeling too."He lifted his sleeve and wiped his brow. "What are we going to do when we get to the hotel anyway? I guess we can call Mr. Stockley and tell him what's up. Oh darn…"

"What?" Felix asked baffled.

"I just realized something. We could have called him from the airport."

"Now he tells us." Hayley brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Wait, what are we going to do when we get to the hotel?" Hayley mused repeating Jake's statement realizing the importance of the question. A sudden thought hit Hayley. "Do you guys have any cash? All I got is 70 bucks."

Felix took his wallet out of his pocket and peered in. "Well I got 89."

"Okay." Hayley turned to Jake. "How much do you have?"

"Um, 28 dollars and 74…no wait." He pulled a penny from his back pocket. "Make that 75 cents."

Hayley shock her head. "Well, we got about enough for two rooms and a candy bar, complements of Jake." Hayley stretched her legs and stood up. The others got up as well and start walking dragging their suitcases behind.

"Hey, is that a sign up there?" Felix squinted his eyes and then shielded them from the sun. Jake and Hayley turned to follow his gaze. Felix pointed to a sign with the words 'Hotel' on it.

"Sure is, finally my feet are killing me." Jake said.

"Your feet?" Hayley interjected. "I had the ingenious idea to wear heels." She tripped a little bit.

"Why did you?" Jake said as he walked forward.

"Cause they're the only shoes I have that match this outfit."

Jake didn't really care, but he asked anyway. "Why didn't you just wear a different outfit or Heaven forbid wear shoes that didn't match?" Girls, I don't understand them. Jake enjoyed saying things that riled Hayley up.

"You obviously don't, otherwise you'd have a girlfriend." Hayley shot back. 'Oh that was a good one.' Jake thought to himself. 'Think of something' "So what's your excuse?"

"Don't be silly, why would I want a girlfriend?" 'She always won.' Jake made an annoyed googly eyed face then walked ahead closer to Felix. Hayley grinned she won that one. They all walked up and stopped. The Hotel they expected was really a 'No tell Motel'.

* * *

The shabby looking building was even worse close up. The run down motel was falling apart it looked like a tornado had hit it. They walked up to a little side building to ask about getting rooms. They saw a native looking man who looked like a long time residence on the island.

"Can we get two rooms, please?" Jake asked the man.

The man behind the worn counter looked confused then Jake gathered the money and handed it to the hand man. He quickly stuck it in his back pocket and rampaged through his small desk to find the keys to their rooms. The keys were old fashion not cards. He handed one key to Jake, Jake handed it to Hayley.

"Excuse me, do you have a phone?" Felix asked

The man gave him a confused blank look.

"Telephone?" Felix repeated slowly.

The man just stared.

Felix picks up an imaginary phone and acted like he was dialing numbers. Then held the imaginary phone to his ear and waits for it to *ring* looking up. Jake pretended to pick up an imaginary phone as well and said 'hello?'

"They're in the mime club at school."She said to the man for her benefit. Bravo she clapped sarcastically. "Look guys we're in the middle of nowhere and I didn't see any power lines outside."

"Oh you mean ring ring 'hello'."He gestured with his hands.

"Yeah that's right" Felix answered.

"Told you they'd have one." Jake said smugly to Hayley.

"We no have one" the man shook his head.

Hayley smirked at Jake as the man handed Jake the other key.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I wrote another chapter. I was kind of upset with the last one because I discovered after I posted it that I made a lot of pettily mistakes with past and present tense. (because of my changing it to a book instead of script.) Hopefully this chapter goes better.

* * *

The group carried/kicked their suitcases down a narrow hallway. There weren't any lights only windows with broken glass, letting in a little of the sun light as it was starting to set.

"I can't believe we spent the whole day walking. Between losing five hours, jetlag and walking four miles I'm pooped, I just want to sleep."

Felix' stomach growled. "I'm starved those peanuts on the plane couldn't feed a mouse."

"I could really go for a corndog right about now." Jake chimed in.

"Here you can have mine." She tossed a bag of airline peanuts to Felix from out of her purse. Felix missed and picked the bag up off the ground. "I'm allergic. We can't buy any food we only have about enough money left to make a call from a pay phone."

"Nice, thanks." Felix opened the bag and started eating.

Jake reaches his hand out and Felix poured some peanuts in. "What about you Hayley?"

"I'll be fine." She kept telling herself that anyway.

Jake reached in to back pocket and pulled out his key to unlock the door. Across the hall Hayley found her room and did the same.

"Good night guys." Hayley opened her door and walked in closing it behind her.

"See you in the morning." Felix smiled.

Jake dropped his suitcase and plops on his bed. He kicked his shoes off and stretched out. "This isn't exactly the Ritz, but as long as it's got a bed. It's all good."

"Maybe not all good…" Felix flipped the comforter off his bed to reveal a gross stain. He cringed. He then walked over and peered in the bathroom. "…and there's no toilet, sink or tub, just a bucket."

"For what?" Jake said ignorantly.

"I don't want to know." Felix closed the door to the bathroom, if you could call it that.

"AHHHHH…"

"That sounds like Hayley." Felix said worried.

Jake jumped up off the bed. They both rushed to her room, just as Hayley was running out.

"Are you, okay?" Felix asked concerned.

"Eww…Eww…eww…" Hayley had a disgusted look on her face.

"What was it?" Jake said equally concerned.

"A dead possum, under my bed." Hayley started ringing her hands.

Felix walked into the room to rid the room of the possum.

"You fight monsters and you're afraid of a little possum?" Jake put his hands on his hips. "Where's the sense in that?" His questions were answered with a shrug, which threw Jake off guard.

"I got rid of it through the window." Felix held his nose. "Every things okay in there now, I can't say so much for the smell though."

Hayley hurried past them. "It will be fine. Sorry I bothered you guys." She quickly entered her room and shut the door behind her.

Jake and Felix looked at each other extremely confused. They both shrugged their shoulders and headed back to their room. Jake sat back on his bed and turned to Felix. "That was really weird even for Hayley. She didn't even come up with a 'come back' when I was teasing her."

Felix complied. "I think this whole thing, not knowing where we are and not having any way to contact home is really getting to her. Even though she fights monsters, aces all her classes and somehow finds time to be one of the best cheerleaders on the squad she's still just a girl who's scared of possums. I think she's just a bit frazzled."

Jake wrinkles his eyebrows. "Frazzled? Really? I can't believe you just used that word." Felix picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

* * *

Hayley finished sliding her boots and stood up off her bed. She opened one of her suitcases and took out a blaster. She laid a note on the side of her bed stand and climbed out the window. When she landed on the ground she glanced over at the possum and smiled shaking her head.

* * *

Felix and Jake were looking through their suitcases. "Man, I was really looking forward to fighting new monsters." Jake pulled all his clothes out. "Felix do you have my toothbrush?"

"No." Felix said with a mouth full of toothpaste. He spit it out in the sink. "Maybe it got mixed up with Hayley's things."

"I hate to bother her, but a man's gotta brush." Jake walked out his door and shut it, then walked up to Hayley's door and knocked."Hayley do you have my toothbrush?" There was no answer on the other side of the door. "Hayley?" No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. "Hayley?" Jake tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked. Then he stood back and used his foot to knock down the door and ran inside and start looking around.

Felix heard the noise running in the room and pointed to the broken door on the floor. "Why did you knock down Hayley's door? We don't have the money to pay for that you know." Felix reasoned. "Where's Hayley?"

"I don't know, I knocked three times and she didn't answer. I don't know where she is." He continued to peer around corners and look under things.

Felix walked over to the night stand and noticed the note. "I do." Jake walked up and stood behind glancing over Felix's shoulder to look at the note.

Felix read Hayley's note out loud. "_Won't be gone long don't follow me. In case you come into my room well I'm gone, I glanced out my window and saw Mr. Clayton talking to the owner in a foreign language. There's something different about him I went to check to out. I knew you guys were tired so I didn't want to bother you._

_~Hayley"_

"She's crazy!" Jake exploded.

Felix continued_ "P.S. Jake, I'm not afraid of anything! Felix, check your pocket." _Felix sat down the note and rampaged through his pockets. "She stole my Troop Tracker 3000."

"But when...did..."Jake started to realize. "… stupid possum!"

"I can't believe she went without us."

"Not for long." Jake run to his room and came back with his black troop utility belt and a hand held blaster that he stuck in one of the holders.

"She said she would be back shortly and not to follow her." Felix reminded Jake.

"But she knows we're supposed to stay as a group when fighting monsters." Jake opened the window. He started to left one foot out when Felix pulled him back trying to reason with him. "But she's not fighting monsters."

"If she's not fighting monsters then why did she take your Troop Tracker?" Jake jumped out the window.

Felix muttered under his breath as he followed Jake out the window. "Fine, why do I always let you win…You always make me do things…that I don't want to do." He landed on the ground next to Jake. "How are we going to find her anyway?"

Jake started twisting his wrist watch. "We can track her through her watch devise."

* * *

Hayley peered from behind a tree and watched as Mr. Clayton walked into the woods not far from their hotel. She glances down at Felix's tracking devise and noticed it picking up signals of the Doulos. "The Doulos?" Hayley whispered. She began to tip toe closer ducking and hiding behind trees as she went. She started getting deeper and deeper into the woods. Suddenly Mr. Clayton stopped in front of a large cave and walks inside. 'Where could he be going?' Hayley thought to herself. Suddenly a hand touched her on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Nothing scares you, does it?" Jake teased pulling his hand back.

Hayley grabbed them both by their shirts and pulled them down. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jake broke down your door and we found your note."

"You broke down my door?" Hayley questioned Jake. "You know we don't have enough money to pay for that."

Jake looked at Felix. "I've been informed." "Why did you go snooping around without us?" Jake asked frustrated.

"Can I have my Troop Tracker 3000 back?" Felix held out his hand. Hayley placed it in his hand, guilt written all over her face. "It's the weirdest thing it keeps saying the Doulos is within a 30 foot radius. We defeated him already. It must be broken." Felix yanked it from her hand "We're not supposed to be looking for monsters, remember? Mr. Randall said he doesn't need us anymore."

"Mr. Randall didn't tell us that Mr. Clayton did. You said so yourself he didn't seem quite right. Well I've been following him and he's been acting offal strange."

"He probably knows you've been watching and is trying to teach you a lesson." Jake jumped in.

All three turned as they heard a loud *Bang* come from the cave Mr. Clayton had just entered.

"What do you think that was?" Felix' eyes widened.

"Guys I really think something's up." Hayley's face became very serious.

Jake reflected her face of concern. "But this might not have anything to do with monsters. This might be something for the police."

"There's only one way to find out." Hayley started to stand up and walk toward the cave. Jake grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hayley shook out of Jake's grip. "We need to find out what's going on and the only way we can is by following Mr. Clayton."

"Okay, let's check it out." Felix complied.

They started walking toward the cave together and crouched down. "Where did you get the dead possum anyway?" Felix asked as he tip toed forward.

Hayley smiled. "I needed a way to get your tracker without you noticing. The possum came as a convenient surprise."

They all quietly snuck into the cave's mouth. As they walked deeper and deeper in Hayley points to a small entrance on the side of one of the walls in the cave. "Something tells me this is not a normal cave."

Felix glanced at Jake. "Did I mention I'm afraid of the dark? Felix hit his foot on part of the cave. "For the love of all that it powdered and wholly, Ouch!"

The trio walked inside the opening and part of the cave closed behind them leaving the room pitch black. A deep voice pierced the room leaving an echo. "So glad you guys could finally join us."

Torches were lit in the corners of the room and placed in holders in the cave surrounding them. As the room brightened they noticed the ceiling was rather high and the moon shined through a small opening above.

"Who are you? I recognize your voice." Hayley called to the shadowed figure.

"Of course you do, how could you forget me? I certainly never forgot you or anything about you."

"Who is it Hayley?" Jake asked concerned.

Light then filled the cave showing Mr. Clayton with glowing eyes shape shift into a large winged creature and another monster with large wings standing close by. The voice still came from a person who loomed in the darkness. He then stepped out from the dark to revel himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for the positive feedback! I'm loving all these Logan Lerman fans :) I have discovered two things about my writing I love writing dialog, however my descriptions of things are lacking. I'm working at it, maybe it will improve I just hate describing scenery. (Blah so boring :P)

* * *

"Gus?" Hayley said with shock clearly seeping through her voice.

"You thought I forgot didn't you? No, me and my friend the Doulos will never forget." Gus clasped his teeth together with a sneer.

"We defeated the Doulos." Felix said to Hayley and Jake asking for agreement. Both stared back with blank faces.

"That's where you are wrong. No one can defeat the all powerful Doulos, he is with us as we speak." As he spoke one of the walls in the cave shook and pebbles and rocks rolled down just missing the troop.

"Gus, the Doulos isn't your friend, we are." Hayley said trying to bring Gus back to his senses. "How were you able to escape?"

"My friends I don't think so. They're not my friends." He pointed to Jake and Felix. "They're your friends. I thought you were, but you turned your back on me. The only true friend I have now is the Doulos, he helped me escape."

"I didn't turn my back on you I was trying to protect you from that creature." The Doulos growled at Hayley's comment. "I know you're not like this he's getting in your head and you can't control it. That's why you tried to come after us, the only choice we had was to stop you."

"It's so sad I was really beginning to like you. I mean really like you." Gus went to push a strand of Hayley's hair behind her ear. Jake immediately pushed his hand away.

"Look what do you want from us?" Jake said with a clenched jaw, shooting daggers with his eyes.

Gus gave him an equally evil look. "I don't want anything from you. I am willing to give Hayley another chance and I think you might be able to speed up her thinking process." He grabbed a tiny vial from his pocket and poured it on a small pocket knife. He then took the knife and jabbed it furiously into Jakes arm.

"Ahhhh…" Jake cried and covered the wound with his free hand.

"Jake!" Hayley yelled.

"Alright let me tell you the rules of the game." Gus placed the lid back on the vial. "Your friend here has just been poisoned."

"Why you…" Felix jumped forward clawing at him, but one of the winged creatures held him back.

"He has five hours to live. During those five hours you have time to consider staying here with me or letting both of your friends die starting with Jake." Gus said very much unfazed in Hayley's direction. "If you choose to stay then this antidote is yours." He dangled another small vial between his fingers. "The choice is up to you Hayley." Gus looked in the direction of the winged monster as it shape shifted back into Mr. Clayton. "Tie them up here to give them time to think." He grabbed some rope and tossed it at him. Right as he was about to leave he stopped and turned back to the troop. "Oh, one more thing, don't try to escape it really is quite rude of you and is just a waste of time. Be back in five." He climbed on the flying creature and flew up through the small hole above the cave. As the creature took off Gus gave a maniacal parting laugh. The wall shock behind them, as though a creature was climbing to follow.

* * *

The troop was tied up with Hayley in the center and Jake and Felix on each side. Jake was fighting, but you could tell he was in pain. Hayley looked down sad telling herself Jake's discomfort was mostly her fault.

"You're not considering it, are you?" Felix gave Hayley a straight forward look.

Hayley let out a breath of air she had been holding in for who knows how long. "Felix, it's the only thing I can do. I can't let you guys die on my account."

Felix leaned forward, closer to Hayley. "Look we're not going to die. We're going to get out of this."

Hayley brushed her emotions aside. "Jake I'm so sorry."

Jake looked distracted by the ropes tied around his wrists. "We're gonna be okay if I can just get…ouch…Gees this really stings…just a little…Wechaw! Finally." Jake slid the remaining ropes off his body.

"How did you do that?" Felix asked dumfounded.

Jake started to untie Hayley flinching at his hurt arm from time to time. "If I told you I practice tying myself up and freeing myself would you be totally weirded out?" Felix' raised eyebrow was answered by a crooked smile. Jake untied the last knot in the rope around Hayley's wrists. When freed they both started uniting Felix.

"How are we going to get the antidote?" Hayley presented her first concern.

"Well we know Gus has it, but we have to distract the others." Felix thought out loud.

Hayley noticed Jake grimaced from the pain of his arm. His forearm was bleeding uncontrollably between his wrist and the bend of his elbow.

"Jake, we need to wrap up your arm." Hayley's female intuition kicked in and because it was Jake it kicked in, in over drive.

"I'm fine right now"

"You're bleeding really bad. Here." Hayley took the headband out of her hair and unwound the scarf that was wrapped around it. When it was free she handed it to Jake.

"The first thing we need to do is find a way out of this cave and fast." Hayley interjected referring back to the task at hand.

Jake tried to tie the scarf around his injured arm, but couldn't complete the job with only one hand. Seeing him struggle Hayley reached for it and adjusted it properly around his arm. A couple of times she had to stop herself from enjoying the feel of the firmness of his arm. 'Stop it, this is a serious situation. Jake is in danger of… gulp…' she couldn't even finish the thought.

Felix starts to circle the cave veering his gaze downward. "I noticed when we were coming in that there was a small opening close to the place we came in. Felix found the small opening. "Ah Ha the only reason I noticed it…" He knelt down to look through it. "…was because I kicked it with my foot when I was coming in and banged my shin." Felix rubbed his shin. "Still sore by the way." Felix laid on his stomach looking through the opening. "You guys like spelunking?"

Hayley knelt down starting to crawl through the whole. Jake was about to follow her, but Felix stopped him. "Hayley can't hear. Tell me truly are you okay?"

"I'm scared and I'm not gonna lie it hurts like heck man." Felix patted him on the back. They both knelt down and crawled through the whole following Hayley. The small tunnel wasn't very long and they were soon able to exit the cave.

Hayley looked down at her watch. "We don't have much time. How are we going to find them and what are we going to do when we find them?" 'Too many questions not enough answers.' It took everything inside Hayley not to just cry. She couldn't even keep her thoughts straight.

Felix pulled out his Troop Tracker 3000. "Well good news they didn't take my tracker. If I can calculate it to pick up all readings of the Doulos and those other monsters which from what I've read are…

"Corflyers." Jake intervened.

"You read the papers Mr. Stockley gave us?" Hayley asked rather shocked.

"No, they're in the comic book I was reading on the plane."

Suddenly the tracker starts to beep. "They're within a mile radius." Felix announced as he pressed buttons on his hand held device.

"I figured they would stay close by to make sure we didn't escape and to await our decision." Hayley stood with her hands on her hips.

Felix noticed the arrow on his device pointing left. "I'm picking up a signal from this direction." He pointed in the same direction the arrow was.

Above the sun was beginning to rise in the direction they were designated to go making it difficult to see. They continued to walk through the woods and Jake began to drag a bit. Finally his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Hayley realized his stumble and helped him up. "Felix he's getting weak."

"I'm fine." Jake shoved at her helping hands.

Hayley looked down at her watch. "We only have three hours left. Are you sure your tracker is working right?"

"We're almost there." Felix stayed focused on the way they needed to go. "They seem to be in an area that has a lot of rocks." Felix informed the two as they kept pressing on.

Hayley took one of her hands off Jakes shoulder to point ahead. "Look there's a cliff up there."

"That must be it, that's where the tracker is pointing. Seems we're going to have to climb."

As soon as they got to the bottom of the hill they noticed the steepness of the cliff.

"It looks like there's another way up from the side." Felix said encouraging his friends.

"Good thing, I don't think I would have been able to climb that with two good arms."Jake snorted trying to rid of the tenseness of the moment, anything to keep him and his companions going.

"What's our plan when we get there?" A thought came to Felix and he added. "We don't have our blasters."

"I guess we will make it up as we go along." Jake stated with his usual cockiness. "Oh, I forgot I have a hand held blaster in my holster." Jake tried reaching past his sore arm to retrieve the gun. As he did so a shot of pain surged up his arm causing him to grimace. He then looked over to Hayley with pleading eyes and asked. "Can you get it Hays?" She grabbed the blaster from the holder making sure she didn't bump his arm. When she retrieved it she placed it in his good hand. Jake looked down at it for a short while then tossed it to Felix. "Here, Felix. I won't be any good with it." Felix smiled amazed at Jake's willingness to allow Felix and Hayley do the fighting.

The Tracker started beeping crazily. Felix checked the device, tapping and shaking it. "It says we're right on top of them."

Hayley stared to the sky. "I don't think we're the ones on top of them." Jake and Felix followed Hayley's gaze upwards. The Corflyers were circling the sky above.

A thought hit Felix. "Where's Gus?"

"I told you not to escape. Do you realize how annoying it is?" Gus called from a higher part of the cliff. One of the Corflyers then swooped down just missing them, making them duck.

Jake stepped forward. "Look she's not going to go with you, so just forget it."

"I wouldn't be saying so much remember your days are numbered or in your case hours." An evil laugh erupted through his lungs.

"Why are you doing this?" Hayley pleaded.

Felix grabbed Hayley by the arm stopping her from continuing. "We've already tried reasoning with him. It's not him now it's the Doulos."

"It looks like you have two hours left, but I think we're gonna have to cut that short considering the circumstances. Made a decision Hayley?" Hayley looked down weighing her options.

Hayley was about to speak when Jake cut her off. "She doesn't have to we've made it for her." He then ripped off the tie around his arm and grabbed the blaster out of Felix' hands firing a shot at Gus, but missed. Felix knew Jake's 'let the others do it' attitude wouldn't last long. The Corflyers swoop down again and knocked Hayley over, Jake went to help her up. Felix then noticed Gus running away with the leaves on the trees moving behind him, he ran after him. Jake then went to fire a shot. He hit one of the monster's wings causing it to crash to the ground, but the other monster swoops down and knocks it out of his hand. Hayley then picked it up and fired another shot killing the one Jake already wounded. She then took a shot at the other monster, but missed. The monster then knocked one of his claws into her chest causing her to billow back and slip on a rock making her fall from the cliff.

"Ahhhhh…" Hayley screamed, but Jake then leapt forward and grabbed Hayley's arm with his good hand.

"I've got you." Jake consoled her. The monster still loomed above. Hayley quickly handed Jake the blaster she still had in her hand. Jake took it with his bad hand and shots the monster to the ground. He then threw the blaster aside and grabbed her other hand. Jake tried to pull her up, but was too weak. Pain from his arm was starting to travel up his neck.

Jake laid his head down keeping his eyes, eye level with Hayley's. "I can't pull you up Hayley." The strain and fear showed clearly in his face.

Hayley glanced down, than reverted her gaze back to Jake. "Just let go."

"Are you crazy? I would never let go of you Hayley." He tried once again to pull her up. Hayley slipped her hands out of his grip and fell. "Hayley!!!" She then caught herself on the side of a ledge lower down, but scratched up her arms in the process. "Oh my gosh, don't ever do that to me again!" Jake scolded her.

Hayley's worries were still on Jake. "I'm ok you need to go get the antidote you only have an hour left."

"I can't leave you on a side of a cliff Hayley." Jake stumbled over his own feet a bit.

"Just go Jake I'll be fine." Blood started dripping down her bare arms.

"Here." He detaches a thin rope from his utility belt and tied it to a large rock from above. Then he tossed the other end to Hayley. "Tie this around your waist."

"I've got it." She grabbed the rope and tied it around her waist. "Go find Felix and Gus."

Jakes looked down to her regretfully then left quickly, but still hunched over from the pain that seemed to spread through his entire body.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long and that it is so short. SCHOOL 'nough said.

* * *

Felix leapt over a log as he chased after Gus and the Doulos through the forest.

Felix panted from the heat of the chase. "Great I knew Jake giving me the blaster wasn't gonna last long." He took a quick glance down at his watch. Ahead Felix saw Gus stop, as he did so he grabbed the antidote vial from his pocket and began to open it.

"Is this what you're after?" Gus yanked at the lid twisting it off.

Felix stops abruptly.

In the forest light had already painted itself across the trees making shadows across Gus' face. "You know how easy it would be just to dump this right here, right now."

Felix' hand shook with both fear and anger. "You don't want to do that."

"No, I'm sure I do. It's you who doesn't want me to." Gus poured a drop on the patch of grass below. Felix reached out but only touched the air in front of him. "All I wanted was Hayley to stay with me. Is that too much to ask for?" He weighed the vial in his right hand.

A snap of the branches next to Felix startled him. Felix was squeezed then picked up off the ground by the invisible creature the Doulos.

"Aha... Gus I know how it feels not to fit in. I have always been the odd man out, the outcast even, but bullying others around is not the way to make friends. I've seen you at school. Hey, I've been bullied by the same kids. Sometimes it seems like everyone is putting you down and that you're worthless. I have found out that that's a lie they are only putting you down to make them feel better because of their own insecurities. Don't you realize you are doing the same thing? I can understand why you would want Hayley so much. Because of Hayley, Jake and the Troop I feel wanted, as though someone cared. They are special people and true friends. Instead of accepting us as your friends you have held on to your anger and used it to demand friends. If you could just let go of your hate the Doulos will have no control over you.

"Awwww…" Gus mocked. "As sweet and touching as that was. I really don't give a darn."

"You want Hayley because you know she cares. She cared about you, when I'm sure you felt like no one else did. Why would you hurt her by hurting someone so close to her? You only think about physically hurting someone. What about emotionally? You harm Jake, you harm Hayley.

Gus looks down at the vial in his hand and places it on the ground. "Let him go Doulos!" Gus demanded.

Felix was slowly placed on the ground.

"It's not over." Gus turned then jumped from the side of the cliff. Felix ran over to see what happened to him, but notices he completely disappeared. Felix then went and snatched the vial off the ground he then started sprinting back to where Hayley and Jake were.

* * *

Jake ran as fast as he could through the woods tripping over anything and everything. Grabbing at his arm and squinting from impaired eye sight. Suddenly he ran into Felix literally. Jake fell to the ground unable to catch himself. He lay incapable of moving let alone standing up.

Felix knelt down beside Jake holding his head up. "Jake, I've got the antidote." He began to open the vial and made Jake swallow carefully. Jake drank all the liquid and starts rubbing his sore head.

"Are you, okay?"

"Yuck, that stuff tastes like crap." Jake started spitting and sputtering.

Felix knew Jake was back to normal. "Look man that was way to close."

"Tell me about it." Jake started lifting himself up gaining his grounds. He wobbled a bit still recovering a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He rubbing his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened with you and Gus? How'd you get the antidote?"

"It's kind of a long story." Felix figured he'd share his story later when Hayley was around too. 'Hayley' Felix' thoughts turned to his friend. "Where's Hayley?"

"Hayley! We gotta go back and get her!" Jake stood up with speed and started run from where he came from.

Felix soon caught up to Jake. Normally he wouldn't be able to keep up, but Jake still stammered, his body had not fully recovered yet. When Felix reached Jake's side he shouted. "You left her?"

"I didn't want to, but I had to." They continued to run.

"Had to?" Felix asked confused.

"She's on the side of a cliff."

"She's what? Felix blurted out. "You left her hanging from the side of a cliff?"

"No, not hanging she's on a ledge." Jake started to justify his reasoning's then berated himself. "I couldn't get her up I was too weak."

"So you just left her there." Felix was too concerned about Hayley, he felt he needed to blame someone.

"She told me to. Trusted me I didn't want to. If anything happened to her I'd…" Jake stopped abruptly and looks over the cliff where Hayley had been.

Felix stood beside Jake and looked down. "Where is she?"

Jake's face became stern as his concern grew. "I don't know."

"Are you sure this is the spot?"

"Positive, Here's the rope I told her to tie around her waist." He knelt to the ground to pick up to familiar rope. He put it down then tried to use his wrist communicator only to realize it was broken. "Felix try to contact her through your wrist communicator."

Felix raised the device to his mouth and repeatedly chanted. "Hayley? Hayley?" A frown appeared on Felix' face. "No response."

Jake stood up and run his fingers through his hair. "What are we gonna do? What if she fell? Gees, this is all my fault." Jakes usual cool and collective manner had been raddled by these new discoveries. His feelings were unclear. He wasn't sure if he was sad or full of heated anger. Channeling his feelings he punched a nearby rock wall. So many things had happened in such a short time it was a wonder he knew his own name. "When I was poisoned she was even willing to be taken by Gus just to save us. And I go and leave her on the side of a cliff just to get a stupid antidote."

Felix knew his anger at the situation wasn't going to help so he tried to keep Jake from having a brake down. "You would have died if you hadn't."

"Oh yeah, well what about Hayley?

"You wouldn't have been much help to her if you didn't get the antidote." Felix looked down at the rope. A small spark of hope hit him as he noticed. "The ropes on the top of the cliff not dangling down…" He knelt down and picked up the end on the rope that Jake previously had. "…and look the ends aren't frayed. That must mean she got up by herself…" He considered for a moment. "… or someone helped her up."

"But where is she now?" Jake needed to find her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh, I am so sorry I made a lot of stupid spelling mistakes on the last chapter. I really like this chapter though, I hope you do too.

* * *

Jake walked back and forth wringing his hands then running them through his hair. Felix grabbed his arm and pulled him down making him sit. "Jake you aren't going to find Hayley that way. Look, we just need to sit down and think this through. I think there might be someone or something else on this island."

"Really?" Jake snapped sarcastically.

Felix brushed off the careless remark. "No, I don't mean Gus and the Doulos their both long gone now." Felix set his jaw to think.

"How do you know? What happened with you and him?"

"I don't know, as weird as it sounds I think he had a change of heart, I'm not sure what it was. But, I don't think he has anything to do with Hayley's disappearance."

"What makes you so sure? Mr. Clayton was with him in the cave. We don't even know if Mr. Randall is, okay." Nothing was making any sense.

"Look." As Felix stood up he pointed at freshly made prints in the dirt. "These are from Hayley's shoes going the opposite way we came. Next to them are smaller ones almost like an animal."

"Hey, you're right." Jake stood next to Felix. "Maybe whatever has Hayley has Mr. Randall too. Still it doesn't make sense how would Mr. Clayton know Mr. Randall was supposed to meet us and if this was Gus' big plan why would he give up so easy?" They both knew Hayley could easily figure it out and know just what do to next.

"Well I guess we are following footprints." Felix started to follow the tracks in the dirt path.

Jake walked ahead then stopped. "No, we're not…" He pointed down "…they end here." Jake was so aggravated he knew Hayley was in trouble, but he couldn't do anything about it. "I knew it couldn't be that easy. What are we gonna do, Felix?"

'This is a first, Jake asking me what to do. Problem is I don't know.' Felix thought to himself.

Jake started passing again. Thoughts jumbling in his head. 'This isn't right, ya we fight monsters, but no one is ever supposed get poisoned and almost die or be taken by some strange creature especially not in the same day. Especially not Hayley! Why Hayley? When she's around I can't stand her, but when she's not I don't know what to do without her. Could I possibly li…? No way! Maybe… I just need to find…'

"Jake, you're doing it again. Calm down man. Look I know how much you care about Hayley I…"

"Care about Hayley? *Pasha*you've gotta be kidding me. Like a sister maybe nothing more."

They both kept walking in the direction the trail had ended. Felix gave Jake a sideways glance. "Jake, I've seen how you look at her. You've liked her forever. You and her are the only ones who don't know that.

"Do not! Where did you get such a crazy, mixed up, insane, impossible, untrue, cockeyed, ridicules, loopy…"

"Idea? You know she likes you too."

"She does? Really? I always thought that she…? Jake started to get excited then mellowed. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Well she told me." Felix didn't meet Jakes gaze.

"She what?!?!"

"Hayley would kill me if she knew I was telling you this. Do you remember Gwendolyn Woodward. *Sigh* dreamy. Anyway, she didn't even and still doesn't know I excite, right?

"I guess?"He answered slowly wrinkling his eyebrows. Jake was confused at how this had anything to do with him and Hayley.

"Well, Hayley encouraged me to go and ask her out. I tripped my way up to her then stopped standing there staring at her. I didn't get to say a word before I turned and ran away. I finally got the guts to hang a rose on her locker Hayley's idea, but I did it anonymously. When I went up to her later to see how she liked it I saw her kissing Grant Evans thanking him for the rose. That was one of the worst days of my life I thought I would never find love again. There seemed to be no reason to go on. Actually not the worst day of my life there was one time that I ate this strange…"

"Felix, how does this have anything to do with me and Hayley? Jake was still concerned for Hayley. They continued walking through another part of the forest that they had ran through before.

"I'm getting to it." Chided Felix. "Because I was so upset Hayley tried to comfort me. I told her she was so gorgeous and smart that she had no idea how I felt and never would. That's when she corrected me saying you never even thought of her as anyone else, but a friend, not even a friend more like a sister."

"What! She never…I mean…how could…Why did you wait til' now to tell me this?"

"I could tell you liked her too and I thought you would stop being such an oblivious dummy and do something about it."

"Oh." Jake looked down. 'Since when did Felix get to assertive?' "How long has she felt…"

"Shhh…" They both stopped and traced the woods around them for something, anything. "I thought I saw something behind those trees." Felix' continued to stare keeping his eyes peeled. "I guess it was nothing."

"I don't think so." Jake's eyes focused behind Felix.

Slowly turning around Felix noticed a large group of four feet tall, tribal looking…"Bunnies?" Felix started to walk forward to pat one on the head.

*Roar* Jake and Felix jumped back. "Nope, not bunnies." They both turned and started to run from the strange looking rabbits. The creatures came toward them and shot blow darts in their necks. Everything went dark.

* * *

Light started to appear through squinted eyes. Blurs became blotches and finally an image of the inside of a small hut appeared out of the darkness.

"Where am I?" Jake rubbed his sore eyes. 'Twice in one day this can't be healthy.' Worry hit Jake as he observed the small space. "Felix?"

"I'm here." A voice came through one of the tree branch walls.

"Have you seen Hayley?" Jake asked hopefully calling through the wall.

"No, but I bet she's here. If only we could get out of these huts we could try to find her."

The small door to Jakes hut opened to reveal three of the native creatures. The floppy eared monsters came in to the hut and grabbed Jake by each arm forcing him to exit the hut. As he was pushed out he had to duck to prevent his head from hitting the low door frame. Felix too was escorted from his confined space. As Felix come through the door he did not anticipate his height and wacked his head on the roof.

"Owwww…. That smarts." Felix straitened his glasses on his face.

"Jake! Felix!" 'That's Hayley's voice.' Jake thought excited. He raised his head to see where she was. In the middle of a pile of brush Hayley was standing on a platform tied to a tall wooden pole. She blew a strand of hair she couldn't reach out of her eyes, but it fell right back. Jake shoved the monster animals gripping him aside and jumped over the brush landing on the platform in front of Hayley. Jake stood eye level to the girl he thought he would never see again.

"Jake you're alive." Hayley breathed loudly. Jake brushed the lock of hair out of her eyes. "I thought you were…" Her words were cut off as Jake pressed his lips against hers. At first Hayley was shocked then she closed her eyes and gave in to the passionate kiss willingly. Jake had a tight, but gentle grip on Hayley's shoulders as he leaned to deepen the kiss. Hayley wished her hands weren't tied so she could tangle them in Jake's tousled hair. 'Is this really happening?' Both thought too focused on the comfort of the kiss to care for the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! It has been forever…..sense I posted. I am so… sorry. I hope you like this chapter even though it's kind of short. Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews, hopefully I won't keep you waiting this long for the next one.

Thick wind blew with tense force, the strength could not be suppressed. In the sky clouds started to gather closing in darkness to camouflage the once present sun. The gray tint promised rain, not a light drizzle, but a hard downpour.

Jake was firmly torn away from Hayley's sweet lips, but the feeling lingered. The creature's grips tightened around his arms as he tried to fight them away. Finally they tied him and Felix to carved poles on the ground awaiting the platform Hayley occupied. The fuzzy monsters started to pile more wood beneath Hayley and one held a torch a blazed.

"Oh, this can't be good." Felix interjected.

Jake yanked at the ropes securely around his chest and waist. These were not the same kind of rope he was used to freeing himself from. The thickness of the vines was too much to break free of.

"Guys!" Hayley about screamed. She tried to blow out some of the flames growing around her. The smoke started to raise causing Hayley to cough and choke. The air supply in her lungs became limited. Her weak gaze lifted to Jake, fear and vulnerability seeped through her eyes.

Jake's heart ached at the feeling of defeat. Hayley needed him, what was he going to do?

Suddenly the ground beneath them shook causing branches to fall from the trees. 'crash, crash.' The unidentified object was drawing nearer. As it approached the tribal monsters started scattering and running from fear.

The clouds in the sky started to weave together making a dark shade of gray. Lightning then struck the ground only a mile away thunder clashed and the steady rain followed. Another flash of lightning lit the sky showing the tall form of a dragon swoop low to the ground.

"I know there are millions of monsters on this island, but I thought we had seen them all." Jake hollered over the loud storm to avert Felix' gaze to the thick scaled creature.

The rain put out most of the flames under Hayley and she was able to stomp the small sparks that remained with the toe of her shoe.

The Dragon swooped down gnashing its teeth. Dropping to the ground it dug its claws into the dirt creeping towards Felix and Jake. The beast paused inches away from Jakes face sticking its lizardy tongue out. Jake's eyes were forced to stare deep into the creatures. He was staring doom in the face, at least he let Hayley know how he felt. As the heat of the dragon's breath hit his face he squeezed his eyes shut. From the darkness he heard a blood shrieking 'yelp'. His lids lifted to see the animal tumble to the ground.

"Do I always have to save your butt?" Hayley cantered from behind the creature. She tossed the bloody knife one of the natives had dropped in the rush.

Jake smiled. "Excuse me but we were saving you."

Hayley reached to loosen Felix' ropes. "I had it under control, but I appreciate the motivation." She winked at Jake who answered her with a heart stopping grin that made her blush.

He is so cute with that grin and rain dripping down his face. Hayley could fell the blood rising to her face. She started to untie Jake brushing her fingers across his hands.

When the ropes loosened Jake abruptly turned around and grabbed Hayley's wrists. "Now where did we leave off." He tilted his head. "Oh yeah, I remember." With that he leaned down and kissed her firmly pressing her against the pole he used to be tied to.

Even in the pouring rain all he could think about was the smoothness of her lips and how perfect they felt against his.

Hayley sighed with deep content she didn't want to admit it, because of her pride, but she had wanted this forever and it came so sudden and easy…

'ahm…ahm…' Felix interrupted after a few minutes had passed. Hayley and Jakes separated, but Jake left a protective hand on Hayley's forearm and the other on her waist pressing the tips of his fingers into her back." Hate to be Johnny rain cloud, but even though you two finally figured out what everyone already knew we are still stuck on an island with millions of monsters that want to eat us. Not to mention no one knows we are here and it is raining! 'Ah chew' "Oh no, I'm getting sick too. Oh life, Why are you so cruel?"

"Cheer up Felix the rains letting up and think on the bright side at least Jake and I aren't fighting." Jake tickled her side making her giggle. She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I think I liked that better." Felix said with discussed.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Hayley searched the area surrounding.

"Well, I guess all that's left to do is explore some more of the island without any weapons to protect us only our minds." Jake gloated.

"Yeah, something like that." Hayley patted Jake on the shoulder.

"Let's go." Jake grabbed Hayley's hand pulling her along.

They all started walking in the opposite direction then Felix and Jake had come when searching for Hayley.

"Jake, you know that kiss was kinda… random."

"Ha ha, I know, I just realized how important you were to me. I thought I wouldn't see you again and when I did… well I guess I let my heart get ahead of my head." Jake's words touched Hayley's heart.

"I'm glad it did." He leaned over and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

"C'mon love birds." Felix motioned with his hands for them to follow. With smooth control he climbed over a large rock and ducked a long tree branch. "This is a weird island it seems to have all different foliage, weather, and even time of day. Even the monsters aren't in their natural environment. When do you ever see a dragon who likes green lands with those natives I have decide are Blupps that like strictly jungle. Something is just not consistent."

"I think our best bet is to find a way off this island and fast." Hayley walked a little ahead of Felix to take the lead when she did so she tripped over a metal plate.

Jake leaped forward to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, fine. What the heck?" Hayley ran her glanced down and ran her fingers over the object that made her stumble.

Felix pushed some of the tall over grown grass away to reveal tracks. "This looks like a roller coaster track." He observed. When he walked into the open away from the trees he looked up and noticed the lefts, drops, and twists of the ride.

Jake scratched his head. "I don't know what is going on, it was strange enough Gus and the Doulas were here now things just aren't flowing right."

All three walked past the roller coaster and found an old fashion carousel and a fun house with mirrors on the outside that had large cracks. A large worn-out sign read the words 'Wonder World'.

"This is a run-down amusement park."


End file.
